


can't you hear the devil drawing near?

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Ficlet, M/M, just something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale hands cup Derek's face gently, one soft hand strokes Derek's cheek tenderly, and to anyone else, it would be sweet. Comforting. </p>
<p>To Derek, It's a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't you hear the devil drawing near?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to do since I loooove demon!stiles. 
> 
> May make it longer? Idk. 
> 
>  
> 
> ..I should be working on my WIP

Pale hands cup Derek's face gently, one soft hand strokes Derek's cheek tenderly, and to anyone else, it would be sweet. Comforting. 

To Derek, It's a threat.

A low growl vibrates through his chest and he hears a soft hum come from the familiar body in front of him. Sulfer covers the familiar smell, though. 

"Aw, what's wrong, puppy?" A voice asks, sounding like Stiles' but laced with seduction. Evil. The plush bottom lip that Derek has dreamed about kissing pokes out in a faux pout, "Don't you want to hear about how the love of your life craves your touch?" He says, mock swooning and pulling away from Derek. 

He snaps his teeth and a cold laugh sends shivers up Derek's spine. "How about, how this precious little boy thinks about you, so obscenely, at night with a hand wrapped around his cock?" It says, a smirk he's never seen covering the too familiar face. "How he wants you, how he would die for you. How he gave up his very soul.. for you."

"Or.." It says thoughtfully, tapping long, nimble fingers against Stiles' chin. "Maybe.. you want to hear him scream." It sneers, and Derek's hands fly to his ears when he hears the sickening sound of Stiles wailing, screaming out in pain. It makes his blood run cold, his stomach turn to hear the tortured screams that sound like his boy is being ripped apart.

All he can see is Stiles, consumed by burning flames that sear his skin but never end, pain that curls around every inch of Stiles and doesn't stop. He's trapped somewhere, being ripped at, being torn apart from the inside out. Voice screaming out, crying, begging for the help that never comes. Begging for death that never takes him. 

Begging for Derek.

The screams are soon filled with laughter. The image in front of him is suddenly gone, replaced with this.. this creature. 

It sounds like Stiles' laugh but its not. Where Stiles' laugh is bright and happy, loud and obnoxious but its the best sound Derek has ever heard, this laugh isn't. It's velvety and perfect, soft and sickly sweet. 

A strong hand curls around Derek's jaw, and suddenly he's looking into the two black holes, where Stiles' amber eyes used to shine brightly. "You wanna hear him beg?" It hisses, "You wanna hear him plead for me to kill him?" It taunts, voice sounding far to cheerful and happy to be pulling at Derek. 

He growls, low and threatening but it earns him another blood curling laugh. "Oh. Oh, he loves begging for you." It whispers, and It's Stiles' voice but it isn't. Stiles always has a smile in his voice when he teases, always playful and on the verge of laughter. It sounds so wrong and out of place, it makes Derek want to kill until he gets his Stiles back. 

"He loves saying your name, Derek." It moans out Derek's name, the way Derek's always thought about hearing come out of Stiles' mouth. Not like this. 

"I swear to god I'm gonna send you back to hell." Derek snarls out, claws sharp and threatening. 

"Ah, ah, ah." It grins, not the crooked grin Stiles would always send him, but a perfect, suggestive grin. A long finger slides across Derek's bottom lip, slowly. He can feel the hot breath fanning across his lips, "not unless you want me dragging this innocent little soul with me." It whispers out. 

Derek pales, stomach dropping and he falls against the wall behind him. "Please," he said softly, eyes worried, now. Because he needs Stiles back. Needs to hear that laugh and see that smile, those gangly limbs and bright eyes. 

The thing, the demon, just grins. 

"I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun in this tempting little body." It whispers before pressing a dry kiss against Derek's slack lips. 

Somewhere, in the back of Derek's mind, Stiles is screaming.


End file.
